Torn
by The Truly Impossible Girl
Summary: When Rose is left on Bad Wolf Bay, she thought it was over. She was wrong. RoseXEleven
1. How it began

**Hey all ^_^ Long time no talk. **

**So, let's get to it! I really hope you like it!**

The TARDIS; a brilliant time travel machine, and it's all mine. She's such a beauty, the old girl. Filled with many memories to remember, and many stories to tell. And there's one in particular that I find most interesting, most brilliant, and most odd.

It all began many years ago on what was to be an average adventure; just me and Clara, as always. We were flying over the rings of Saturn when it happened. It was a bit frightening at first, but when we finally landed and I got to opening the TARDIS did I really realize how scared I truly was.

The Doctor stood at the center conceals, doing his best to navigate through the outer rings of Saturn. As he nonchalantly turned nobs and toggled levers, Clara walked in; somewhat dazed.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor spun around from his controls to face Clara. "Yes?"

"Have you seen my sun glasses?"

The Doctor had a puzzled look on his face as he stared at her. Before he could answer her, though, he saw the look she had on her face and immediately felt silly. "In the kitchen I suppose."

Clara shrugged. "Alright, but why…"

She was stopped mid-sentence by complete power lose and the shaking floors of the control room. The Doctor quickly spun back around to see what he could do as he heard sirens starting to go off.

"What's going on?" Clara held on tight to a nearby rail; struggling to stay on her feet.

The Doctor quickly looked to his monitors, hoping they would have the answer. His frown deepened a little and he gulped. "Hold on tight Clara!"

Just then, the TARDIS started to fall and, strangely enough, teleport at the same time. This scared the Doctor, because it could only mean one thing.

_In a parallel world…_

Rose Tyler stood alone on Bad Wolf Bay; her family gone so she can find peace and make sense of the event that have been occurring. Just when she thought all hope was lost, she heard a very familiar sound and perked up. _"But…that's impossible.' _She stood there in amazement as she saw the TARDIS appear no more than twenty feet from here. She ran up to it in excitement and hope that the Doctor would be inside. _"My Doctor." _But when she got to the door, she was greeted by a much younger, and sterner face.

"Oh no."

**I know it was short, but I'm still getting used to being home.**

** Hope you enjoyed it **


	2. And so we meet again

**I promise this one will be longer, and better! Now that my summer classes are over I can really get into this; even though, between you and me, I'm not all that into it anyway.**

**Enjoy**

"This can't be happening! It just can't be! This is where I left her in that other dimension; this can't possibly be happening!" The Doctor kept repeating these words in his head as he stared at the girl he thought he left behind and watched as the sobbing rose stared back at him.

Clara, questioning the situation, tapped on the Doctor's back. "What happened? Where are we?"

The Doctor answered in a whisper, without taking his eyes off Rose. "What happened is something I have yet to find out, but where we are is something I am quite familiar with."

Not a moment passed after the Doctor finished that Rose walked out of her mother's arms and away from the only three stunned faces she knew on this plant. "…but, you were gone." She stopped in her place.

The Doctor turned to Clara swiftly. "I'll handle this." He stepped out of the TARDIS and towards Rose. "He is gone; a new man has just taken his place." He stopped just a few feet in front of her and opened up his arms wide, showing himself off in a way. "What do ya think?"

Rose kept sobbing slightly as she spoke. "You look younger than before."

The Doctor pulled his arms in and spun around once or twice in glee. "Twelve hundred, give or take a few years."

"You don't look a day over five hundred if you ask me." And with that said, Rose broke the space between them and gave him a hug and didn't let go.

The Doctor hugged back. "It's good to see an old face again." He pulled away. "I haven't seen you since…"

She cut him off, her smile disappearing in the process. "Today." She said it as if it were a statement.

The Doctor looked at her with a big grin and put a figure on his lips. "Spoilers."

**One more chapter coming out next month and then I start on my next Sherlock story.**

**And I got a YouTube channel for this page and other random stuff: channel/UCKP0-u1cnrOV2UYZq4yGwgA**


End file.
